


Our life journey

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: It's the sequel of my fic.... Here is thePREQUEL





	Our life journey

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i made this, i don't know if it was upto your expectation or not. please do tell me how you liked it . enjoy.

  
_**Fight.** _

  
"I'm breaking up with you right now, I hate you so fucking much." woohyun screamed as he slammed his filed on a random desk while walking away.

  
"Fine by me, go to hell I don't care. I'm telling you I can't give you anymore than I have already provided."  
Sunggyu screamed as well.

"My teams need this money to survive. You stupid man."

  
"The fuck, don't you dare to call me stupid and also I can't give you money because we are on low budget of you have complain go to dongwoo."

  
"I'm going to dongwoo, he's gonna beat your petty ass."  
With that woohyun left to find dongwoo followed by a fuming sunggyu.

"Tch just when I thought things are going to get better they just got worse." sungyeol clicked his tongue

  
"They used to have cold fights, which was bad but still bearable.But now it's fucking blood bath. " myungsoo sighed.

"At least they are happy." seohyun said.

  
"Happy? That's happy?" sungyeol gave her a weird look.

  
"You boys are so stupid, don't you see their smiles and the love in their eyes?"

  
"its you girls who are crazy." sungyeol said as he left to follow his boss.

  
_**Lunch.** _

  
"hyung I love you so much but please promise me to never cook again." woohyun groaned as he looked at the sandwich in his hand.

  
"why? I made it with love."

  
"And burnt eggs with shells in it."

  
"Hey, I was just trying to do something for you."

  
"you know hyung you being here with me is the best thing, and you don't have to do anything for me especially cooking."

  
"Oh come on, it's not even that bad." sunggyu pout.

  
"Hyung I know you are cute but I really can't eat this. Let's ditch work and have a fine lunch somewhere."

  
"only if you are paying."

  
"better than eating burnt egg."

  
"one day I will made something really good for you."

  
"I hope that day would never come, hyung let's go."

_**Kiss:** _

  
"Okay first of all tell me that you both are not actually fighting and just putting a show." dongwoo said as he entered the coffee room.

  
"what...? A show... You think I have enough time to put in a show here?" sunggyu glared at dongwoo.

  
"If you were actually fighting how come you two went in lunch together and are now sitting here and drinking coffee."

  
"Well we keep our private and work life separate." woohyun said and dongwoo snort.

  
"Please do hurry up, you both already wasted two hours with your lunch and coffee break."

  
"Yes sir." sunggyu mocked dongwoo rolled his eyes before he left the room. He was happy that both of males finally found their happiness.

...

  
"Okay,we need to find our bosses or else we both be staying till late night." Sungeyol said as he walked passed many rooms checking, hoping to find his boss.

"They might be in coffee room, come one." myungsoo said as he hold sungyeol hand and lead his lover towards the room. Myungsoo looked inside the room before entering, his steps halt upon entering the room.

  
"What's wrong?" sungyeol hissed as he almost ran into the other male.

  
Myungsoo put his hand on sungyeol's mouth shushing him. Sungyeol gave hard look to his lover before looking inside the room, he almost passed out on the floor when he saw the scene.  
Woohyun sitting on the coffee table, his legs apart making room for sunggyu. Sunggyu had his hands on either side of younger as he was leaning in kissing younger. The kiss was slow, as their lips were moving slowly against each other trying to get more and more of others taste.

"I think we just need to do over time today as well." myungsoo said as he dragged his lover who was so shocked that he couldn't move.

**_Nightmare_ **

  
Sunggyu woke up from the whimper of woohyun, he looked at his lover beside him and saw woohyun. Woohyun was covered in his own sweat, his eyes closed yet he looked like he was in so much pain as he whimper and cried. Tears falling down. Sunggyu heart was broken. He shook him,

"Hyun.... Wake up... Wake up you are okay I'm here."

"please.... Don't.... Don't hit me....." woohyun whimper again.  
Sunggyu hugged the sweaty body,

"it's okay.... Baby, I'm here... It's okay... it;s all over." It took 5 minutes for woohyun to calm down.

"hyung.... I saw him, I was trying to get away but he caught me and beat me again." he sniffed against sunggyu's chest.

"It's okay babe, he won't come near you. You are not alone if anything happened I will always be beside you." he said as he kissed woohyun's head.  
And soon woohyun would sleep in his embrace knowing that he has nothing to fear as he have sunggyu by his side.

  
**_Unexpected encounters:_**

  
When woohyun's father walked in the office everyone looked at him with strange gaze because they didn't know who he was. But then dongwoo welcomed him with open arms and they knew he was someone important

"Oh hey dongwoo, I see you have got this successful company. "

"Ah no sir it's not that big company." dongwoo loathed the man but he can't show it in front of all his employee, better play safe for now.

"Still better than my not so good son, where is he anyway? Does he not work here."

"Woohyun is working on a project so he is somewhere else."

"Tch that brat, being good for nothing. Latching off his friends. Why do you even defend him dongwoo just kick him out. I should have teach him a bit more lesson before he left the house."

No matter how much dongwoo wanted to punched the man, he couldn't.

"Why do you have to teach him a lesson"

  
It was sunggyu who came in the room upon hearing the word, he just came to give dongwoo a file, but he saw his lover's nightmare standing. he couldn't just pass by.

"Ah sunggyu, good lord you are also working here? was it only dongwoo who managed to become successful. your dad would be really disappointed in you."

"I don't need your opinion on me but what are saying about woohyun?"

"ohh aren't you all buddy buddy with him,when you used to break his bones. ah good old days, that bastard deserve it anyway."

sunggyu couldn't take it anymore ,his blood was boiling with anger as he pushed the man and hit him straight on the face with his fist. the room went silent ,he grab the old man the collar, his voice laced with hatred and anger.

"Don't you fucking come near him anymore, he is living a happy life without you,and if you try to ruin it you are dead next time." he said as he walked away.

_**Love** _

As soon as the door opened woohyun was pushed against the wall beside it,with sunggyu pressing closer his lips attached to woohyun's neck. woohyun let out a shaky laugh,

"I still cant believe you hit him," said, holding himself on a place with sunggyu still sucking the patch of skin.

"He deserved it,that asshole." sunggyu murmured against the skin.

"I wish I was there to see it." woohyun said as he detach sunggyu away from him,

"Dinner?" he asked. sunggyu pout but he knew he needed the dinner.

"Just one more kiss."

"okay" woohyun laughed and then leaned in meeting sunggyu in half way , lips meeting taking each other taste. even after all those kisses woohyun's heart still flutter when sunggyu sneaked his arms around his waist and licking his lower lips asking for more.

woohyun gave in opening his mouth letting the tongue slide in. Two months before he wouldn't had believed if you have told him that he would be having sunggyu's tongue in his mouth, but here he was and he was having too much fun in reviving the pleasure. sunggyu slips his tongue out backing away, with raise brow he asked.

"Dinner?'

woohyun groaned but said

"yes."

"Love you," sunggyu voice echoed in his ear as he was walking towards the kitchen, "And i will always protect you,"

woohyun smiled to himself before saying.

"love you too,"


End file.
